XTreme Insanity Reigns
by Red Witch
Summary: How does the Brotherhood react to the events in 'XTreme Measures? With Pietro around, how do you think they'd react?


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well Evan has temporarily left the X-Men. (Come on we all know he's coming back eventually!) How does the Brotherhood take the news? How do you think? **

**X-Treme Insanity Reigns**

It all started when Lance came home after going for a drive. He walked in the door and saw the rest of the Brotherhood glued to the TV set. "So what's going on this time?" He asked. "Another marathon of that cable TV show 'Let's Blow Stuff Up and Hurt Ourselves'?"

"Even better!" Pietro crowed. "One of the X-Geeks is Public Enemy Number One!"

"**What?**" Lance ran up. "Which one?"

"Daniels," Pietro grinned. 

"You're kidding?" Lance's jaw dropped. "No way!" 

"Way," Fred nodded.

"How?" Lance asked. 

"Here!" Todd turned up the volume on the television. 

The reporter read the news as pictures of the skateboard contest were shown. "Today at the Poweraide Skateboard Competition disaster struck when mutant powers ran amok. Evan Daniels, a student at both Bayville High and the Xavier School for the Gifted apparently used his mutant powers to destroy the stadium. It is speculated he did this in a fit of rage after being forced to disqualify himself from the competition for being a mutant."

Fred let out a loud whistle as they watched the destruction. "Man he really trashed the place!" 

"Wow," Lance blinked. "And they complained how much damage we caused at the parking lot?" 

"The Xavier School has no comment at this time," The reporter said. "Principal Kelly from Bayville High had this to say." 

There was a shot of the beleaguered principal trying to avoid reporters on his way home. This was met with a loud chorus of boos from the Brotherhood. "Daniels has always been a troubled student," Kelly said. "This is just what happens when mutants are allowed out in public without precautions. He shouldn't have even been at the event in the first place if he could not control his powers. It was just lucky no one was seriously hurt or worse. The entire incident could have been prevented if it was known from the start what the boy was." 

"Man that is cold!" Todd hissed. "You know I may not be Daniels' biggest fan but even I can't stand it when people like Kelly dis him like that!" 

"It's just another reason for them to hate us," Pietro growled. 

"I wonder where the X-Geeks are hiding him?" Todd scratched his head. 

"Good question," Pietro nodded. "I'm going to go find out. Maybe there's a reward!" He zoomed off with a gust, blowing papers all over the place.

"Man I hate it when he does that," Fred grumbled. 

"I can't believe an X-Geek actually trashed someplace without us being involved," Lance said as he sat down.

"Yeah who would have thought he would have had it in him?" Todd asked.

"So why do you think he did it?" Fred asked. "I mean if it was me or one of us I could see it happening. I mean we all have tempers. But an X-Geek? Hard to believe!" 

"Not that hard," Lance told him. "If it was Summers or Grey I would say yeah, but not Daniels. He's got a chip on his shoulder."

"Yeah but not like this!" Todd said. 

"Well you have to admire the irony of the situation," Lance grinned. "They're always putting us down and nagging us about the way we use our powers. Say we're too reckless and endanger lives. How we need to learn how to learn self-control and all that stuff. And what happens? They end up doing the exact same thing we do!" 

"Told you they were hypocrites," Fred snorted. 

"It's hard to believe Daniels going nuts like that," Todd shook his head. "Imagine him totally trashing the place because they dissed him. I'm starting to have a whole new respect for the guy!" 

"Yeah," Lance shrugged. "Maybe he ain't be so bad after all. Maybe there's hope for the X-Geeks yet." 

There was silence. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Fred asked.

"How about a rousing game of Food Fling?" Todd asked.

"Depends," Fred asked. "Are we allowed to shoot whipped cream on each other?" 

"Yeah," Todd shrugged. "Why not?" 

"I'm in," Lance got up. 

"Yeah let's do it!" Fred pounded his fist into his open palm. "Prepare to die! I am the Food Fling King!"

"Not for long!" Todd crowed as he hopped into the kitchen after his friends. "Prepare to be dethroned!" 

Several hours later Pietro returned to find his teammates recovering from their amusement covered with fruit and whipped cream. He pretended not to notice because he was too excited. "You guys will never guess what happened!" 

"Aliens invaded Australia?" Lance drawled. 

"No," Pietro told him. 

"They elected Duncan Matthews prom queen?" Todd asked. 

"No."

"The X-Geeks decided to move to Cleveland?" Fred asked. 

"Close!" Pietro said. "But it's almost as good! Spyke's gone! He left the X-Men!"

"What?" Todd shot up in his seat. "Did the cops get him or somethin'? What happened?" 

"Well!" Pietro zipped to his favorite chair. "It's like this! It turns out that Daniel's powers went out of control. He didn't purposely use his powers to trash the Skateboard Park. That was just bad luck. He drank this stuff that's dangerous to mutants and it poisoned him. Didn't kill him."

"I should have known," Todd snapped his fingers. "Those goody goods would never stand up to humans. Just when I was starting to see him in a new light!" 

"So what happened? Where'd he go? He's not moving in with us is he?" Lance asked. "Look what happened when Boom Boom moved in. One X-Defector was enough!" 

"More than enough!" Fred agreed. 

"No that's the best part!" Pietro grinned. "He's with the Morlocks now!" 

"Really?" Todd looked at him with interest. "No kidding! The Morlocks! I can't believe it! Can you believe it?"

"I can't believe it," Fred shook his head.

"Imagine running off to live with the Morlocks," Todd said. "Who's the Morlocks?"

"Bunch of mutants that live underground in the sewers," Pietro told him. 

"How do you know all this stuff?" Lance asked.

"I have my sources. The point is he's gone! He's finally gone! Whoopee!" He dashed off upstairs. 

"Well this is an interesting development," Lance nodded. 

"Yeah who'd have thought the X-Geeks would lose another member?" Todd asked.

"HE'S GONE!" Pietro ran around happily banging cymbals. "HE'S FINALLY GONE! WHOOPIE!" 

"Well I see **he's **taking it well," Lance snickered. 

"I dunno man," Todd shrugged. "I just don't get it. Why did Daniels ditch the X-Men? He had it all. Parents, an aunt, a phat pad to hang in. Heck he even had those X-Geeks as friends. Okay they ain't exactly my first choice but still, why would he throw it all away? I mean look at us. We ain't got much but we ain't hiding in a sewer."

"Even though some of us smell like one," Lance snickered. 

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Todd snapped. "I just took a shower two days ago and you know it! The question I'm asking is why'd he take off?"

"Besides being a fugitive?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"So was Mr. McCoy," Fred pointed out. "He stuck around. They could have simply put on one of those hologram things or something. Heck maybe he wouldn't have even had to go back to school. Just stay at the mansion all day."

"Would you want to hang around with those jerks and Wolverine doing training sessions 24 hours a day?" Lance asked.

"You have a point," Fred said. 

"IT'S CONGA TIME!" Pietro dashed in wearing a white disco suit that would have looked more appropriate on John Travolta. "TIME TO PARTY!" 

"Oh why not?" Lance shrugged. "It's as good a reason as any to party. At least there'll be one less X-Geek around." 

"That's the spirit!" Pietro said. "Get dressed gentlemen for we are going out tonight! We are gonna celebrate!" 

"Celebrate what?" Todd asked. "We didn't do nothin'." 

"That is besides the point," Pietro sighed. "The X-Geeks are our enemies. Now there is one less of them. That is a bad thing for them. Anything bad for them is good for us. And let's face it we could all use some good news around here for a change!"

"That's for sure," Lance nodded. 

"So get dressed and let's party!" Pietro called out.

"We are dressed," Fred told him.

"Yes but you need to get dressed up to fix yourselves and look cool and…" Pietro looked at them. "What am I saying? Nobody has that much time! Come on, just come as you are!"

"Well that makes me feel so much better," Fred grumbled as they followed him outside to the jeep. 

"I'll drive!" Pietro grabbed Lance's keys and zipped to the jeep. 

"No you don't!" Lance tried to grab his keys back. "I'll drive! It's my jeep!" 

"Who's the leader?" Pietro smirked. "Besides, you don't know the way. I don't want to end up lost in the city half the night!"

"Where are we goin' yo?" Todd asked hopping in. 

"There's this place I heard about," Pietro told him as they tore down the driveway. "Supposed to be a real far out dance club!"

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Fred asked.

"Does it matter?" Pietro grinned. "Let's ride!" 

"Oh great," Lance grumbled. "Just when my stomach recovered from that last ride!" 

They soon were zooming along through the city, scaring pedestrians and other drivers alike. "Now I know it's around here somewhere," Pietro looked around. 

"Pietro didn't we just go down this street?" Fred asked. 

"No I'm pretty sure we didn't," Pietro told him.

"Yes we did," Todd told him. "That same guy you nearly ran over is still up on that lamp post." 

"I thought you said you knew how to get there?" Lance asked.

"Don't question me!" Pietro snapped. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Great," Fred groaned. "We're gonna be driving around forever!" 

"Look will you quit whining!" Pietro snapped. "I think this is it!" He pulled in a parking lot. 

"Are you sure?" Lance asked as he wobbly got out. "It don't look like much."

"Trust me," Pietro told him. "All the best places look like dumps." They went inside. 

"Man look at this place," Todd marveled at all the lights in the hallway.

"See?" Pietro preened. "Do I know how to find a good time or what?"

"B-29," A voice called out. "B-29."

"Oh yeah Pietro," Lance drawled. "We're in a bingo parlor. Good choice."

"I could have sworn this was the place!" Pietro blinked. "I mean it was here last week."

"Come on," Lance shook his head. "Let's get out of here! Guys?"

"Hey they have refreshments!" Fred was happily munching on some brownies.

"Young man those are for the bake sale!" An elderly woman was trying to pry him away from the table without any success. "This is not a buffet!"

"Blob get away from there!" Pietro snapped. "Toad? Toad where are you?"

"I 33! O 18!" Todd was tossing out balls from a machine. "Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!"

"Oh brother," Lance grumbled.

"Get away from that you hooligan!" The man in charge shouted. Todd responded by spitting out some slime on his face. "AAGGGGHH!"

"Devils!" One woman screamed.

"We're mutants!" Lance snapped.

"Same difference!" Another elderly person snapped.

"GET THEM!" A scream rose up. "NO ONE MESSES WITH BINGO AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!" 

"I think we must be going now," Todd gulped as he hopped away. 

"Brilliant idea oh fearless leader!" Lance snapped as they made it out to the parking lot dodging canes and bingo supplies.

"Oh quit whining!" Pietro snapped as they got into the jeep and drove away. "It's not like those old people could catch us anyway!" 

"Hey Pietro look at that cool old car following us!" Todd pointed.

"BURN THEM!" The elderly mob in the car screamed as they wove in and out of traffic.

"Man these guys are almost as bad drivers as you are Pietro!" Fred cried. 

"I don't believe this!" Pietro snapped. "We're being hunted down now by elderly bingo fanatics? Is there any group that doesn't hate mutants?"

"I'll take care of it!" Lance created a small tremor and the car ran off the road into the street. "There, that lost them!" 

"Let's go home Pietro," Todd said.

"No way!" Pietro snapped. "I am the leader and I want to celebrate. We'll go home when I say its time to go home!" 

Just then they saw two cop cars up ahead heading towards them with sirens blaring. They looked behind and saw that there was a small mob of elderly assembled with walkers and canes raised as weapons. "Okay now we go home," Pietro gulped. "Hang on!" 

A few hours and earthquakes later they finally managed to make it home in one piece, more or less. "My jeep!" Lance moaned when he looked at the dents.

"Man who would have thought an old lady going on a hundred could have thrown a rock that well?" Todd whistled. 

"Well thanks a lot you bozos for ruining my evening!" Pietro snapped.

"Us?" Todd yelped. "You were the one that got us lost and brought us to that place with the bingo freaks!"

"Well I'm the leader and what I say goes. And if I say you ruined everything you ruined everything!" Pietro sniffed. "Tomorrow there will be extra long training session just for that!"

They all groaned. "That's not fair!" Fred complained.

"I don't care! Oh and Lance maybe you should fix the transmission or something on your jeep," Pietro zipped inside. "I am going to need it for a future date!" 

"Maybe joining Magneto's gang ain't worth it compared to what we have to go through," Fred grumbled. 

"Maybe Daniels wasn't so stupid to go underground at all," Todd grumbled. 

"Maybe we could join him," Lance muttered. 


End file.
